


Pancake 2: Pancake Harder

by Fanficismything



Series: Short Stacks [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Aged Up, DJWifi, Entirely DJWifi, F/M, I have discovered a new love for writing them, Lots of bad flirting, Not as much to do with pancakes as the first one, Sequel, They're both blushing and crushing, date, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/pseuds/Fanficismything
Summary: Alya could not believe she had left her best friend alone for one day, and she managed to come away from it with a cute guy. The girl couldn’t even talk to any sort of attractive male what so ever without spluttering like a broken engine. And now suddenly there was a tall, blond, and handsome guy who just happened to live next door. The fact that Marinette refused to let her meet only cemented her determination to get to know this ‘Adrien’.a.k.a. Alya follows Marinette on her date but ends up very distracted by a cute guy at the cafe. It would be a shame not to multi-task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing other things but here, have this instead.
> 
> Prior knowledge of the first story isn't needed but it just gives you background to how Marinette and Adrien met. Also why pancakes. 
> 
> I worked very hard not to have Nino say "dude" and "bro" like in every fanfiction ever. Why English dub why....
> 
> Thank you to my betas equineaurora, and Becca (who's fault it is the sequel exists)

 

* * *

 

 

Alya could not believe she had left her best friend alone for one day, and she managed to come away from it with a cute guy. The girl couldn’t even talk to any sort of attractive male what so ever without spluttering like a broken engine. And now suddenly there was a tall, blond, and handsome guy who just  _ happened _ to live next door. The fact that Marinette refused to let her meet only cemented her determination to get to know this ‘Adrien’.

 

There is no way she was going to let her live this down. 

 

After a day, Alya had found out that they had seen each other in the hallway, and talked so long Marinette was late for class. Not like that’s much of anything to go off of, she could be late to her own birthday party. In her own house.

 

A few days later, Marinette had called her shrieking, Adrien had finally texted her. Alya was proud of the man already who by Marinette’s account, had stuttered throughout their conversation before “beaming like the sun”. Birds of a feather flock together she supposed. 

 

It took 3 solid weeks for him to ask Marinette out and Alya had retracted her pride in the man. Three weeks?? How could he wait three whole week before asking her adorable best friend out? He obviously had less balls then she had thought. Either that or he’s a wuss who didn’t know how to talk to women, either was plausible at this point. 

 

Marinette refused to tell her when the date was and nothing other then “It’s just lunch Alya, we aren’t even dating. This isn’t even a date, we’re just talking. No date happening here.” 

 

Alya didn’t buy it. 

 

No amount of poking, prodding, tickling, or threatening worked. Not even bribing her with the promise to pay for the bolt of fabric she had been eyeing for a solid month now. She gave her nothing and Alya had been forced to fight dirty.

 

Enlisting her sister's help, she invited Marinette over and in the chaos that ensued from her sisters, she took a quick peek at her friend’s phone calendar. In red lettering across the next Thursday she had penned in 

 

“Lunch with Adrien. NOT A DATE.  _ Pomme de Terre _ @11:30.” 

 

Grinning, Alya returned the phone and rejoined the chaos, taking care of her sisters swiftly, and roping Marinette into a TV show on the couch. There was no sense in letting her think anything was suspicious, after all they binge watched shows all the time. By the time 2 hours had passed, she was sure Marinette had thought nothing of the interaction with her sisters.

 

Indeed, Marinette seemed not to notice anything was amiss. Alya continued over the next week to press for the answer she already knew and still received no answers. She had to fight with herself not to grin in self-satisfaction as she waved goodbye to Marinette on Wednesday night. She had no idea what was coming for her…

 

Thursday morning was humid and hot, completely unfair with all of the rain they’d had recently. Alya HATED sweating despite the amount of running around she did. Gossip was fun and important, but running down real leads? Nothing was better than that. Plus, it kept Marinette from teasing her about jumping to conclusions. She would never live down the fiasco of Chloe in college. A shudder ran down her spine and she ignored it, choosing to instead pace in front of her closet staring at her clothes.

 

What would Marinette not recognize her in? A pullover? Not in this weather. A dress? No way in hell? Jeans and a flannel? Too predictable. She mused over a pair of overalls she hadn’t worn for 2 years, and decided against it. It was hot, no way did she want to be swamped and sliding in her clothes.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw it. 

 

She had lost a bet with Marinette at one point. She bet she couldn’t walk in heels, let alone run down the hall in them. Given her track record with traditional feminine attire, Marinette wasn’t far off. Still, her pride was stung and she stubbornly shoved the shoes on, and fell about four steps into her mad dash. 

 

She lost the bet, but more importantly, her dignity.

 

In accordance with their terms, Alya went out and bought one of the first dresses she could find. Her Mother hadn’t laughed like she had expected but instead cooed over her and she couldn’t decide which was worse. It was a sleeveless knee length white dress with blue flowers. Alya never wore flowers. They faded from the waistline up and down the dress in watercolor style, leaf stems weaving in and out of the blooms. It was too female, too soft, and not her style. It was perfect.

 

The dress had been hanging in her closet, shoved between the wall and her winter coats. It hadn’t been touched except for the day she bought it, the tag still hanging from the neck as she pulled it out. It wasn’t a bad dress really, just not her style. She grimaced and laid it on the bed. Well, no one would recognize her in it at least.

 

And she was right, her own mother didn’t even recognize her in such a feminine dress, let alone with her hair up in a loose bun, full makeup, and dangling gold earrings. Before her mother could snap anywhere between 12-50 pictures, Alya darted past her shouting, “Bye Mom. Meeting someone, gotta go! Have a good day at work, don’t murder the twins while I'm gone!”

 

Her mother replied with a cheeky, “Have fun on your date honey!”

 

“NOT A DATE!” she shouted back. Her mother’s chuckles followed her out the door and Alya slammed it shut. She checked her phone.

 

11:15

 

_ Shit. _

 

Cursing, Alya picked up the pace, and nearly ran all the way to the cafe. Not all the way though, that’s madness in this heat. She could feel sweat leaking down the backs of her legs as she hurried along. Everyone else outside looked just as miserable as she felt, to her satisfaction. If she was suffering due to the temperature, she shouldn’t be the only one. It was only a few minutes until she got to the cafe and she peeked in the window. 

 

11:20

 

She shoved her phone into her purse as her eyes went over the occupants of the room. The cafe looked pleasantly busy and she glanced around at the tables. A giggling gaggle of girls? Nope. Isolated jock? Nope. Hipster on computer? Nope. Group of moms? Nope. Laughing couple? No-- wait. 

 

Marinette sat at one of the tables near the middle of the cafe laughing with a blond man who was looking at her like she was the sun in the sky. Well not quite like that because then he’d be blind, but the comparison still stands. Marinette stopped laughing enough to look back at him and he blinked, getting caught staring at her. The both exchanged nervous smiles and looked down at their menus.

 

Grinning widely, Alya looked from her view in the window for best way to watch the two without being seen herself. Edging through the door, she darted over to a row of booth tables along the wall. There were tall potted plants that spanned the distance in between and it was perfect for her spying needs. She slid into the booth and looked back at the couple. They hadn’t noticed anything, both glued to their menus in what she presumed was embarrassment at how saccharine they were being. She could not wait to tease Marinette about this later. 

 

“Um hi?” 

  
The voice was deep, male and sounded very close to Alya, making her startle and turn around. She had managed to slide into a table with another person already sitting it. She looked down and realized she had slid into the booth with the self labeled hipster, a coffee on the table along with a laptop, a notepad, and a water. She cocked her head regarding the man in front of her. This table also apparently came with a attractive dark skinned male about her age. She could work with this.

 

Alya dropped her bag off her shoulder and onto the seat next to her and sighed. “I’m sorry I honestly didn’t see you here, my mistake don’t know how I missed you.” The man flushed and Alya continued, filing that information away. “I’m just here to spy on my oblivious friend on her date with her neighbor that she won’t tell me about so I can blackmail her later,” she said in a long exhale. “Also are you drinking that water? This heat is terrible and I ran here.”

 

Looking taken aback, the man gestured at the water and she grabbed it eagerly. “Something tells me this is why your friend didn’t want you coming in the first place,” he said sliding his headphones the rest of the way off his head to rest on his shoulders. He watched as Alya drank a long chug of the water before she looked back at him.

 

“Nonsense, I am the voice of reason in her hectic life. She will thank me for this later, she just doesn’t know it yet,” Alya said confidently. 

 

“Right, I’m sure that exactly how it works,” he said in a mock serious voice. 

 

“You can’t judge me, you don’t even know me,” Alya scoffed. She eyed him over and he fiddled with the cord of his headphones idly with one hand. His eyes were like caramel as he looked back at her, his ears large in an almost comical way, and his hair looked just about right to run her fingers through. She smirked and he gulped. “Well I would love to get to know you.”

 

“W-what about your friend?” he stammered, clearly unused to such a predatory female as herself. Alya prided herself on being direct and to the point. Beating around the bush did no one any justice, especially with boys. She was rarely taken by surprise in the flirting game and considered that to be a strong point.

 

“I can multitask,” she said smoothly, reaching her hand out to him. “I’m Alya, nice to meet you.”

 

He took her hand in his larger one and shook it firmly. “The name’s Nino. I was trying to work before you arrived you know?”

 

She drew her hand back. “Let me guess, you come sit in cafes to write you original novel to get atmosphere and creative juices flowing?” Alya guessed snarkily, leaning one elbow down on the table to cup her cheek. After making contact she grimaced and grabbed a napkin to dab at her sweaty face.

 

Nino stared at her blankly. “You know not everyone who sits at a cafe is some sort of hipster artist right? People do come here to like, drink coffee and get away from their overbearing mothers,” he said dryly.

 

Grabbing another napkin, Alya continued wipe sweat off the top of her arms. She looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked. “Mommy problems?”

 

His expression didn’t change. “Just an example don’t get your hopes up hun.”

 

Alya paused in her wiping to look up at him. “Honey? I wasn't aware we were at pet names yet,” she asked with a smile.

 

“Everyone is hun to me,” Nino said with a wave. “It’s called being friendly, heard of it?”

 

“Oooh this boy’s got bite!” Alya said excitedly, leaning forward. “I wasn’t sure if you would ignore me and keep blushing but you can banter! This is even better than staking out by myself.”

 

“And how’s that going? Are they even here yet?” he asked curiously.

 

Turning to look back at the couple, Alya saw they still hadn’t ordered yet, but at least they hadn’t spontaneously combusted yet. “They’re here, those two over there, sunshine child and the beautiful baking baby over there, the one with the the black hair,” Alya said with a jerk of her head. Nino followed her gaze.

 

“Where at…”

 

“Right there, the blond guy and the girl with black hair. Sitting like  _ right there are you blind I can’t point it’s too obvious _ ,” Alya hissed at him. Marinette laughed again, the sound making Alya jump. “That one right th--”

 

“--fuck no way, is that Marinette?” Nino suddenly swore. Alya whipped her head back to stare at the man who was gaping at Marinette. 

 

“Excuse me sir?” she said scandalized. “Don’t use that kind of language towards my child she is a delicate flower. How do you know her?”

 

He looked back at her a little dazed. He seemed blown away by seeing Marinette so suddenly. “I uh,” he licked his lips, looking back at Marinette then back to Alya. “We knew each other as kids, years and years ago. I haven’t seen her in ages.” A smile climbed its way onto his face. “Wait, so your hopeless best friend is Marinette? Dupain-Cheng?” he asked incredulously. He leaned forward. “You are blackmailing Marinette?”

 

Leaning forward to meet him, Alya lowered her voice so she wouldn’t scream at Nino. “ _ I am blackmailing her because she wouldn’t tell me about her date. She’s been my best friend for 8 years now I’m allowed to,” _ she hissed. 

 

Nino’s laugh was loud enough to make Alya slap a hand over his mouth hurriedly, dragging them both down. His laptop made a creaking sound that he twisted away, sliding it over to the wall. Alya could feel chuckles shaking through her palm and she swatted him with her free hand. Nino reached up to his mouth and peeled away her hand, holding it as he looked back at her. “Oh no, by all means I’d love to help you. This is just too funny that I run into the best friend of my childhood crush spying on her date at a random cafe,” he responded. 

 

“Crush? You like Marinette?” She stared at him baffled. “Why hasn’t she ever mentioned you?”

 

“Former, long time ago.” Nino gave her a pout. “She hasn’t mentioned me?  Dansant Tortue? The Chanceux Coccinelle’s partner in crime?” he mused, leaning back up. “We had the best times playing superhero.”

 

“No I don’t think so. I would’ve loved to hear about Marinette running around as a child, her parents love telling stories like that,” Alya said distractedly. She dug into her bag. Rifling past her notebooks, glasses case, loose mints, a tube of chapstick, Alya finally found her phone. 

 

“Well now I’m just insulted,” Nino said. “You’d think her parents would remember me too.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes and slapped her phone on the table. “Oh don’t worry I’m sure they’re just saving that story for later. Those people forget nothing.”

 

Nino winced at the loud crack. “Hey, take it easy, be careful with that.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s reinforced with so much casing that I think I could drop this off a building and it wouldn’t break,” she boasted as she unlocked her phone and swiped through. She clicked her way to Marinette’s contact info, and typed out a message.

 

**Alya: Girl. When is the next episode of Supergirl? I can’t find it on TV.**

 

Smirking, she looked back up at Nino’s curious face. “Gotta slide the suspicion,” Alya explained looking over at Marinette. “After all, I can’t be watching her date if I’m at home.” Marinette glanced at her phone, but carried on her conversation with Adrien without interruption

 

**Alya: Mari. Mari please. I need you.**

 

**Alya: Are you home?**

 

This grabbed Marinette’s attention as she finally picked up her phone.

 

**Marinette: Are you okay? I’m not home, did something happen?**

 

Chuckling, Alya showed the phone to Nino who smiled in return. 

 

**Alya: I need Supergirl. I’m in danger.**

 

**Marinette: Danger??**

 

**Alya: Of being boooooored.**

 

Nino scoffed. “Bored? You’re bored with me already?”

 

**Alya: Are you home? I want a croissant.**

 

“Yes, I’m devastatingly bored, help me, save me Dansant Tortue,” she teased, raising a hand to her forehead. “I am in danger.” She fluttered her eyelashes for dramatic effect.

 

An expression of resigned amusement fell over his face. “Oh please, why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends,” he said sadly. “I was 6, don’t call me out on my childhood.”

 

“Oh are we friends now? I wasn’t aware we were that close?” Alya gasped in mock indignation. 

 

He smirked. “Do strangers usually hold hands this long?” He raised their intertwined hands up to eye level and Alya snatched her hand back. Touche. She hadn’t realized he still had her hand until it was freed and the cool air on her palm made her scowl. 

 

Her phone vibrated on the table and she ignored it to point her now free hand into Nino’s smug face. “No they don’t, why did you have my hand for so long?” she asked.

 

“Maybe cause I wanted to,” he countered 

 

Nino looked far too smug to have caught her off guard and the sight of it didn’t irritate her as much as it should. The realization of this however actually  _ did _ irritate her. Huffing, she checked her latest message.

 

**Marinette: No I’m out. Go get your own croissant.**

 

**Marinette: Maman will give you one you know that.**

 

**Alya: You know I love your parents cooking just as much as the rest of Paris, but you make a killer croissant.**

 

**Alya: Please.**

 

**Alya: I’m hungry.**

 

**Alya:  s  a  v  e  m  e  .**

 

Alya looked back over to Marinette’s table. Her friend’s phone was buzzing repeatedly on the tabletop and Adrien pointed at it and asked her something. Marinette shook her head, and pocketed the device inside the purse hanging from the back of her chair. They continued their conversation easily.

 

“Well that went well,” Nino said with a barely constrained smile on his face.

 

Alya scowled back at him. “Hey, if anything, this means that date is going well. So mission accomplished,” she insisted. “And she thinks I’m home groaning on my couch.”

 

“Then what are you going to do now?” he asked, looking far too polite about the situation then Alya would like him to be. She paused, thinking.

 

She grabbed the water she had drank from earlier, and waved it. “Hydrate, it’s good for you.”

 

Nino’s mouth started to crack into a smile and Alya’s eyes glared at him from over the rim of the glass. “Okay sorry,” he said carefully. He casually leaned onto his arm so his hand could casually cover whatever expression he was making, and righted his laptop. He clicked past the login, and stared at whatever was on screen.

 

While he was busy, Alya took the time to watch Marinette again.

 

Surprisingly, the girl was doing pretty well. The two were having a steady conversation about something, and Adrien had definitely moved his chair closer to hers then last time she had looked. He was showing her something on the table. The menu? His phone? A piece of cheese? Regrettably from this angle she had no idea, but it was better to be behind them than in direct line of view.

 

While they were both leaned over, she analyzed Adrien from what she knew already. He was Marinette’s neighbor, was terrible at cooking, was terrible at flirting, and was blond. Adrien also had a cat who’s name she didn’t know and had an affinity for terrible jokes. Surprisingly, from what she could see now, he had also learned to dress himself rather well. The whole time Alya had been watching them since she peered in the window, he had been gazing at Marinette and every single time they made eye contact he was suddenly caught off guard. Apparently they both had an affinity for dorks.

 

Speaking of dorks, Alya turned back to face Nino, who was now typing away at his computer. She tilted to look at his computer and saw he was filling out forms on his computer. The neat white boxes filled up swiftly with his typing and she watched for a bit before speaking up. “Are you working? Did I honestly disturb you?”

 

He looked up in surprise. “I mean, yes? I’m busy? But it isn’t like a paid job or anything these are just forms for school,” he responded and Alya looked over to the form again.

 

“Oh, what are you studying?” she asked curiously.

 

Nino ran a hand over his head as he responded sheepishly. “I’m majoring in Sound Design with a minor in Musical Theory.”

 

Sighing heavily, Alya jerked her thumb over to Marinette. “Now I believe you two know each other, she’s double MAJORing. I don’t know how she has time to breathe sometimes,” she groaned. “At least her parents will bring over food sometimes otherwise she might forget to eat when she’s been working too long.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Nino agreed. “It’s exhausting, but I mean, if it’s something you’re passionate about you can’t find the energy to regret everything you’ve done or haven’t done.”

 

“You can’t find the energy to because you have none left,” Alya countered and squinted at him. “Now that you mention it you do have bags under your eyes.”

 

Sputtering, Nino hid his face with a hand again as he turned to his computer again. “Hey, busy busy busy school school non-stop,” he replied. Then he dropped his hand to look at Alya with sudden intensity. “But having a break in the form of a nosey, gorgeous woman dropping into my booth and stealing my water is never a complaint of mine.”

 

Alya grinned at him. “Good, I’m glad you’re picking up on that. I’m a good multi-tasker, it’s one of my many strengths.”

 

“Any other particular tidbits I should know about you?” he queried as he typed out a few more boxes. His eyes never left her for long and Alya returned the favor with her own roving eyes.

 

“Is this an interview sir?” she quipped and noticed his slight pause in his typing. Nino glared at her, then back to his screen. Alya laughed and continued. “Alright then. I am excellent at handling animals, the bigger the better. I hate hamsters, they are tiny, biting devils. I’m good at writing long articles, finding lost items, and cooking a perfect steak. I can parallel park but only on a bicycle, and have a ‘Mom sense’ that goes off in proximity to anyone I care about.” She smirked. “And my favorite color is purple.”

 

“Well you sound pretty qualified to me.”

 

“I’m not sure what exactly I’m applying for though, you tell me. Am I too good or am I too good?” teased Alya, leaning on top of her folded hands.

 

With a click, Nino closed his work and shut his computer to regard her with a mock serious expression. “You are qualified indeed. However, your own ambitions are clouding the job at hand. I’m sorry, try another department,” he said with the tone of someone who has never actually had a day of fun in their life.

 

Alya laughed quietly but a heavy pit started to form in her chest. Did she misread all of his hints? Was he really not into her, was she bugging him after all? All of what he’s done made it seem like playful banter but he was looking at her so seriously. “Oh darn, I should’ve known better,” she said, with a pout. She laid her head on the side of the table, sections of her escaped hair falling to tickle her shoulder. She felt like disappearing under the table and starting a colony there instead of facing him. There was no response from Nino and with the mental strength of 12 elephants, she looked up. He was looking down at her with a red tipped ears. The pit in her stomach eased, but didn’t fully disappear as she sat back up.

 

“I uh, I meant that you don’t seem to be needed to help Marinette find romance. You seem pretty uh… I mean, she’s doing fine on her own,” he backtracked, the red sneaking across his face even more. “She managed to bag that guy who looks decently put together.”

 

“He can’t even cook a pancake,” Alya blurted out, her mind buzzing frantically for a distraction, anything but continuing down this current road of conversation. But not… not too close to…. to his adorable god damn face.

 

“ _ He what? _ ” Nino spluttered.

 

Snorting, Alya nodded in complete agreement, glad for the subject change. “I know right? Those two met because he was cooking, and I quote, “didn’t have any eggs so needed to borrow one”. So he borrowed one from our lovely Marinette and ended up over that day the course of the day using 4 different eggs.” She stopped to exchange an exasperated look with Nino’s incredulous one. “Yeah I know. She wouldn’t tell me how long it took him to make a pancake but I have a feeling it was a while.”

 

“Who the hell can’t make pancakes?!”

 

“I KNOW!”

 

“That’s ridiculous. He had to have been cooking bad to get Marinette to help him right?” Nino asked skeptically. “As a pick up line?”

 

“That’s the thing, Marinette is convinced that he was….” Alya paused to think of a way to not be insulting. “She thinks maybe he had honestly not cooked before? He didn’t know his way around a kitchen very well. He couldn’t crack an egg right either, unless it was cracking a bad egg pun.”

 

“Puns? Oh boy I bet that was good,” said Nino with a chuckle. 

 

“But Mari doesn’t like puns,” she pointed out.

 

He grinned. “I know.”

 

She sighed and placed a hand over her heart. “No wonder she never mentions you, you must have tortured her too.”

 

“Of course I did, that’s what you  _ DO _ to friends. You’re mean but not like, super mean. But mean enough that they know you love them. You know right?” Nino explained enthusiastically, his hands gesturing back and forth.

 

Alya stopped one of them impatiently. “Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m here in the first place remember?” she reminded him.

 

“Righttttt,” he said. “You know what you should do them?”

 

“No I don’t, please tell me, I am always open to suggestions,” she said eagerly, letting his hand go.

 

“Get the server to send over a plate of pancakes.”

 

It took a moment for Alya to process before she burst out laughing. “Okay but for real, I want to see what they do,” insisted Nino. “Stop it, it wasn’t that funny.”

 

“Well that’s where you’re wrong,” Alya said breathlessly. “That was actually funny because I get to second hand embarrass Marinette’s date before I even get to meet him.”

 

He laughed. “A true badge of honor, what a good friend you are.”

 

“Hey, this was your idea in the first place,” Alya scolded. “Besides, I can’t do it she’ll recognize me. Take responsibility for your ideas young man and go order some pancakes for the lovely couple.”

 

Nino sighed and slid over a menu from the corner of the table. “What kind?” he said resigned.

 

Bouncing with glee, Alya answered immediately, “Chocolate chip and raspberry, it’s her favorite.”

 

He set down the menu and nodded. “Alright then,” he said. He then rose to his feet, and walked to the bar to speak to the woman serving the food. Alya watched their interaction, smiling as the woman started to laugh and nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen. Nino carefully looked around and saw that Marinette was still distracted by Adrien, and snuck back to their table. He sat down with a nod. “She thought it was hysterical, now we just have to wait.”

 

“Excellent!” crowed Alya with excitement, drumming her fingertips in an impatient beat on the table top. She looked at the kitchen, to their table, to Marinette’s table, and back to Nino. “Another fun fact, I hate waiting.”

 

Nino laughed. “I learn something new all the time about you.”

 

Sticking out her tongue at him, Alya was delighted that he repeated the gesture with gusto. She paused, pulling her tongue back into her mouth and considered him. “You know random things about me, how about you return the favor.”

 

“You want to know random facts about me?” Nino repeated. “Why?”

 

“Why? It’s the Law of Equivalent Exchange isn’t it? Tit for Tat? Eye for an Eye?” Alya listed off casually. “That’s totally how it works.”

 

Nino immediately started speaking. “Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first--”

 

Alya cut him off with an eye roll and a smack on the arm. “Okay so you’re a giant nerd, that’s good to know.”

 

“Hey! You can’t just lead up with “the Law of Equivalent Exchange” and not expect that. You walked right into that one,” Nino defended staunchly. 

 

“Still a nerd,” she sing-songed and tapped him on the nose.

 

“Hah hah,” he said unamused. “I feel like any relationship we have from here on out is going to be you making fun of my life choices.”

 

“Isn’t that how friendships work? You said so yourself that you can be just mean enough so they know you love them,” she said grinning.

 

Gesturing pointlessly at her, he opened his mouth to argue but ended up jamming his arms down to his sides. “Fine.” Alya wiggled in her seat and leaned her body closer. “I’m the youngest of 4 kids. I don’t know how to sleep without music or noise at night. I like blue, green, and orange and I can’t really decide between them. I love my classes and what I do but have a teacher who makes me dislike ever studying it in the first place.” He paused. “My favorite food is gnocchi and I’m solidly okay at cooking. I’m allergic to peanuts and want to work on movies eventually.”

 

“And you’re a huge nerd,” Alya finished for him.

 

“Yes?” he said, raising a questioning eyebrow. “I don’t see how that makes me a nerd though. You aren’t into anything like anime or comics or stuff like that?”

 

Alya scoffed. “Of course, I’m more of a superhero girl at heart. Saving the world and having magical powers?” she said. “That’s exactly what I love.”

 

“So why is a show about alchemy any different?” pressed Nino. 

 

She pursed her lips and thought aloud. “I mean, I guess you’re right. But I don’t go around quoting parts of it in conversations.”

 

Exasperated, Nino threw his hands up in the air. “It’s Equivalent Exchange! It was the perfect reference to make! You literally said the name of it!”

 

Alya regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Fine,” she eventually said. “Free pass of anime quote for now.” His responding smile was so disarming that Alya pointed him back at him. “But only now, don’t be quoting any more. They’ll be getting those pancakes soon we have to be  _ VIGILANT _ .”

 

“ _ CONSTANT VIGILANCE,”  _ he replied heartily.

 

Tearing her eyes away, Alya looked over to the date she was supposed to be watching instead of Nino. He was either ruining or saving her stakeout and it was very distracting. Marinette and Adrien had received their own food already and were eating. Or at least Adrien was eating while Marinette fiddled with the straw of her drink. He didn’t seem to notice as he talked to her between bites. 

 

Nino leaned over the table as close as he could to her ear and whispered “Kiss kiss fall in love,” and Alya promptly slugged him in the shoulder. He laughed while under fire and Alya found herself smiling as well. Well, as much as one can smile while also punching someone.

 

“What did I say?? I cannot believe you! Right now of all times?” she chastised, withdrawing her assault with one last tap.

 

He chuckled and pointed back over. “She hasn’t even brought them over yet see?” Alya looked as well and saw the woman behind the counter holding a plate of pancakes. The woman pointed at the stack and then around the restaurant, and shrugged.

 

Alya slapped Nino again on the shoulder. “You didn’t tell her where to send them?” she hissed.

 

“I thought she would come over and ask okay! I haven’t done this before!” he replied nervously. 

 

They both turned back to the woman and wildly gestured to Marinette and Adrien. The woman lit up and nodded before sending a thumbs up. She came out from behind the counter and approached the table. “This is going to be great,” Alya muttered and got her phone out and starting snapping photos. 

 

At first Adrien looked confused but eager to eat more food. The waitress spoke to them, all smiles and customer service as she put the pancakes on the table. When he saw what they actually were, a blush spread like wildfire across his skin and he soon resembled a tomato. Marinette gestured wildly at him in reassurance and they could actually hear her “No I didn’t do it I swear,” followed by “I’m so sorry I don’t know who!” echoing over to them.

 

Alya let out a small snort of laughter as she continued to take pictures. Nino glanced down at her fondly, then back to the scene unfolding in front of them. 

 

The waitress backed away with a courteous smile, and dashed back into the kitchen leaving the stunned couple to avoid eye contact. Marinette had her face buried in her hands as Adrien sat staring at the pancakes. Suddenly, he burst into laughter, drawing the attention of the table of girls next to them. Marinette laughed nervously at first but soon dissolved into giggles. Alya watched them with a smile. “Excellent, I’m glad they didn’t just melt out of sheer embarrassment,” she remarked. 

 

“That would’ve been messy to clean up,” said Nino nodding sagely.

 

Adrien reached for his fork and cut a piece of the pancake to stick in his mouth. His face brightened and he ate another bite quickly. Marinette laughed, and cut her own piece to snack on. When she ate it however, she froze, fork still in her mouth. She jumped to her feet and started peering around the restaurant. 

 

Alya winced and muttered, “Okay so sending her favorite pancakes may have been a dead giveaway.”

 

It didn’t take long for Marinette to find them and her gaze looked murderous as she stomped across the restaurant. “Alya! What are you doing here?” she hissed, pointing a syrup covered fork at her menacingly. 

 

“Uh… eating?”

 

“Then where’s your food?”

 

“I… ate it already?” Alya offered and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the pure murder shining through her friend’s eyes.

 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were at home dying of boredom?” she asked.

 

“Well I obviously got bored and… came to get something to eat,” Alya countered. “Someone wasn’t at home to give me fresh baked goodies so I had to make do.”

 

Sighing, Marinette set down the fork. “How did you find out?”

 

Alya grinned in victory. “You aren’t the only one to steal phones missy. “Not a date”? Not subtle.”

 

“Phone stealing? Now that I’ve got to hear about,” Nino said cutting in.

 

Jumping slightly, Marinette looked over at Nino for the first time since she approached. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” she said warmly.

 

Nodding, Nino replied, “It seems to be a common theme today don’t worry about it.”

 

She smiled nervously looking back and forth between the two. She eyed Alya carefully and not for the first time Alya regretted dressing so nice. “Are you two….” She stopped and looked at Nino again. “Wait,  _ Nino?! _ ”

 

His face lit up with another Sunshine Grin™ and he got out of his seat to give her a hug, which she exchanged eagerly. “It’s been so long Marinette, it’s good to see you again,” he said happily.

 

“Uh… hi?” said a voice behind them. They all looked over to see a sheepish Adrien.

 

Marinette looked very overwhelmed and looked around at everyone. “I--Uh Adrien this is my uh, best friend Alya and my childhood friend Nino. They’re… eating here?” she offered weakly. “At coincidentally the same time?”

 

Alya stood to shake Adrien’s hand vigorously. “Charmed I’m sure. I’ve heard  _ so _ much about you.”

 

Adrien looked at Marinette and back at Alya baffled. “I hope it’s good things,” he said at last.

 

A wide smile stretched across Alya’s face before Marinette jumped in to interrupt her. “WELL IT WAS GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO BUT IT’S TIME TO GO,” she said forcefully. “Goodbye!” She glared at Alya who backed away from Adrien hands raised. She smiled back up at Nino who was standing very amused by the proceedings. “It was great to see you again, come by the bakery and we can catch up! I know Maman and Papa would be happy to see you too.”

 

“Sounds great, I will,” Nino agreed as Marinette herded Adrien back to their table. “See you later,” he called after her.

 

Nodding politely, Marinette all but dragged Adrien back to their table where she sat heavily in the chair and sighed. Adrien looked at a loss for what to do, and went to pay the check. While he was away doing that, Marinette sent a text to Alya.

 

**Marinette: You are dead to me.**

 

**Alya: Shhhhh...**

 

**Alya: You love me.**

 

**Marinette: ….**

 

**Alya: At least a little bit.**

 

**Alya: I could’ve done a lot worse.**

 

There was a minute of no response.

 

**Alya: If I really messed up I’ll fix it you know I will.**

 

**Marinette: I know. I just wanted this to go well for once.**

 

Alya set her phone down nervously. “Did I mess up?” she asked Nino, voice quiet.

 

Sensing her change in mood, Nino looked up from his own phone and set it down as well. “Maybe,” he said honestly. “But it shouldn’t be anything serious. She shouldn’t hold a grudge over pancakes.”

 

Alya looked over at the now very quiet table of one and the sinking feeling in her heart felt even heavier. “I just wanted to have fun with this,” she said. 

 

Adrien returned to the table and looked at Marinette concerned. They spoke for a bit, and Alya could tell Marinette was getting more and more frazzled. Looking relieved, Adrien reached across the table and took her hand. He spoke and Marinette visibly relaxed. Adrien slid the plate of pancakes between them and laughed as Marinette promptly stole his fork to take a bite.

 

“See? It’s fine, no hard feelings,” reassured Nino. “They’re eating pancakes and laughing, what could be better?”

 

Alya sulked. “I don’t know…”

 

**Alya: I’m really sorry you know.**

 

After a bit, Marinette replied.

 

**Marinette: I know.**

 

**Marinette: Please don’t beat yourself up. I’m upset but not angry.**

 

**Marinette: Besides, now I get to crash yours and Nino’s second date later.**

 

Shoving her phone into her back, Alya huffed. A date with Nino, not anymore. She doubted he would ever go on a date with her after she managed to wreck this one. Even if it was a date. Which it wasn't. Though he did seem very understanding… She peeked back up at him from where he was watching her with concern. “Everything alright?” he asked.

 

“She now thinks we’re the one’s dating,” she muttered.

 

Nino froze looking off into the distance. Then he looked back at Alya. “Well, that doesn’t sound so bad,” he said.

 

Caught off guard Alya gaped at him. “You don’t even know me,” she protested.

 

“I trust Marinette’s judgement in friends… most of the time,” he said nervously. “Besides, I do like you.”

 

“I like you too but we just met! We can’t date just like that!” Alya protested.

 

“Sure we can,” Nino said earnestly. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“Oh I do!” Alya said quickly.

 

He grinned. “Great then!” He rummaged in his bag for a piece of paper and scribbled on it. “Here’s my number, give me a call? A text?”

 

He handed it to Alya who just stared at it, then at Nino. They sat there in silence as Alya avoided eye contact, putting the slip of paper carefully in her wallet. He caught her off guard, she’s usually in control of herself! She started out so strong and ended up so…. awkward. She didn’t mind it all that much but it made her feel off, weaker than usual. She wasn't in control. Alya cleared her throat. “I uh.. I should let you get back to work then, my job here is done.”

 

He nodded stiffly. “Sounds great, you did great I mean uh-- the forms won’t fill themselves out,” he said.

 

Standing awkwardly, Alya smoothed her skirt out and grabbed her bag. She turned to walk away before stopping and facing him again. “I’ll… talk to you later,” she said quickly before walking towards the door. She deliberately didn’t look back at Nino or over at Marinette and Adrien’s table. The man by the door grinned widely and jerked his head over towards Nino and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. Alya stiffened and left the cafe behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So it turns out the show isn’t just about alchemy, I mean it is but there’s more than that. There’s like a war going on? And a bunch of laboratory made humans are running around messing shit up. And the military is trying to help but not really helping all that much. The main characters are the ones getting shit done and they're just kids, but I guess that's how it goes in anime. I think their Dad is evil but I don’t really know at this point. Oh! They will just kill characters without thinking about it! This is just heartache!” ranted Alya to Marinette on-screen. She was pacing in front of her desk while Marinette watched amused.

 

“But it’s good?” 

 

Alya stopped pacing to shrug and continue tapping her fingers on her arm. “I guess so.”

 

Marinette laughed. “He is just throwing you for all these loops, this is the best,” she said. “If I had known you would get this rattled I would have send Nino your way ages ago.”

 

“Hey, I got you back in contact with him in the first place,” Alya said smugly.

 

“On accident!” protested Marinette. “While you stalked me!”

 

Waving her hands dismissively, Alya responded, “That is not the important part of this story. The important part is that he’s ruining my life by making me watch this show and now it’s all I can think about.” She grimaced. “And I’m not even halfway done.”

 

“Sounds like you guys need to have a slumber party,” Marinette said. “Then you can talk his ear off instead of mine.”

 

Alya waved her phone with a smirk. “Twins are at Dad’s this week, Mom works a double this weekend, so I have the house to myself. Way ahead of you girl.”

 

They then spent the next minute wiggling their eyebrows at each other before laughing. There was a knock in the background and Marinette whipped around. “Hold on!” she called out.

 

Alya wiggled her eyebrows again. “Is that who I think it is?” she said throatily.

 

Marinette smiled. “It is. We’re going to the park,” she said happily. “I decided to do the cooking for the picnic though.” The door knocked again and Marinette frowned. “Impatient….” she muttered.

 

“Go have fun! Tell Sunshine I miss his floofy hair!” Alya said cheerfully and Marinette laughed.

 

“Will do. You have fun with your anime. Try not to spam me with texts this time.”

 

“I have Nino for that now. Go be sickeningly adorable in public and have fun,” Alya said with a wink, and closed her laptop. Opening up her phone, Alya started to type.

 

**Alya: I hate that I'm enjoying this.**

 

**Nino: You're so welcome.**

 

**Nino: Who's your favorite character so far?**

 

**Alya: I love Winry, she kicks ass. Also I like Hughes, he's so great.**

 

**Nino: Oh dear….**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo not as much pancakes but I honestly really wanted to use this title. 
> 
> This is what Alya's dress looks like FYI: http://www.sears.com/connected-apparel-women-s-sleeveless-dress-skinny-belt-floral/p-031VA95563812P?plpSellerId=Sears&prdNo=17&blockNo=17&blockType=G17#Imagezoom
> 
> I hope I kept them in character enough. I need to like, stop writing for this AU but the more I write, the more ideas I have. Oops.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or comment or both! I'm available for chatting about this fic or any of my stuff @Fanficwrites on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
